Ice Pond
by queen free
Summary: Cinta segitiga yang melibatkan tiga hati. Sakura kini menghadapi dua kehidupan dan kenyataan pahit dua laki-laki yang berbeda. Naruto yang sebatang kara dan mengidap kanker. Sasuke yang seorang putra yakuza dan selalu hidup dalam kepahitan yang dalam. Dan Sakura terjebak dalam kesunyian yang berbicara atas nama sepi.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto POV

Beberapa cerita dimulai dengan pagi yang indah,bangun kesiangan,sekolah baru dan lain-lain. Yah, ceritaku tidak berbeda sih sebenarnya. Ini hari pertamaku di Tokyo High school. Aku bangun kesiangan, dan ya, ini pagi yang benar-benar-benar indah. Karena aku akan berada satu sekolah lagi dengan gadis yang sangat kucintai diam-diam, teman SMP, sekaligus sahabatku. Haruno Sakura-chan.

Sial, kenapa aku malah bersantai-santai. Aku harus segera mandi dan berangkat

Sakura POV

Huh,dimana sih Naruto. Katanya mau janjian ketemu di gerbang sekolah.

TENG TONG TENG TONG "PARA MURID BARU DIHARAP SEGERA MEMASUKI RUANGAN AULA SEGERA"

Huh, tuh kan telat. Sebaiknya aku segera masuk

"Sakuraaaa-Chaaaan! Tungguuu!" teriak suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi, memangnya siapa lagi yang sudah berani memanggilku 'chan' di hari pertama.

"Dasar kamu ini. Telat ya telat, tapi jangan di hari pertama masuk sekolah donk!' kataku sambil memukul punggungnya. Kebiasaan jelekku.

"Hountou ni gomenasaaai" jawabnya sambil ber-imut-imut ria. Kuamati seragam barunya yang berantakan. Jas almamater warna biru navy yang tidak dikancingkan, kerah hem putih yang naik, dasi warna senada yang tidak dipasang menggantung begitu saja di lehernya, untungnya celananya masih rapi walau tanpa sabuk. Ck. Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto...apa jadinya kamu tanpa aku.

"Sini" kurapikan dasinya sebelum kami masuk Aula. Untuk itu aku harus berjinjit, soalnya Naruto semakin tinggi sejak terakhir aku melihatnya pada upacara kelulusan SMP. Rambut pirangnya yang jabrik semakin lebat, dan pipinya yang memperlihatkan 2 lesung pipi yang selalu muncul tiap kali dia meringis. Naruto, sahabatku yang baik dan konyol.

Naruto POV

Sakura-chan memang yang terbaik. Di saat-saat seperti ini masih saja sempat membantuku merapikan seragamku. Dia yang semakin pendek, atau aku yang meninggi ya, kok sampai harus jinjit. Matanya sibuk meneliti dasiku, sedangkan mataku meneliti dirinya yang memakai seragam high school. Duh, cantik banget. Sakura-chan yang dulu kurus sekarang menjadi gadis yang sangat mempesona. Tubuhnya proporsional, apalagi dengan seragam itu dia terlihat mempesona. Rambut pink nya yang berkilau, hidungnya yang kurus mancung, bibirnya yang pink dan sensual. Lebih dari itu, sifatnya yang ceria dan perhatian, serta kebaikan hatinya membuatku jatuh cinta padanya sebelum aku -chan memang yang terbaik.

Tapi roknya yang menurutku terlalu pendek itu membuat kaki jenjangnya terlihat seksi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan cowok-cowok hidung belang meliriknya sedikitpun.

Ups, ya ampun. Kenapa mataku tidak bisa beralih dari dadanya? Sejak kapan dada Sakura-chan jadi berbentuk indah begitu?ya ampun,semoga dia tidak menyadari dadaku yang deg-degan kencang ini.

"Ayo masuk Naruto" ajaknya

...ups, Sakura-chan memelototiku dari barisan anak cewek. Hahaha, kubalas dengan jempol saja ah

Eh?apa gara-gara aku ngantuk tadi ya, aku gak sadar ada seseorang yang kukenal di barisan belakangku. Lho, kan...

Sakura POV

Huaaah,akhirnya selesai juga acara penyambutan. Selanjutnya pembagian kelas. Tapi sebaiknya aku ke toilet dulu.

Hmmm. Musim semi memang yang terbaik. Pohon-pohon sakura menari-nari tertiup angin memyebabkan kelopak-kelopak sakura berguguran menyangkut di rambutku. Saat akan kuambil sakura itu, ada tangan lain yang mengambilnya, pasti Naruto. Aku menoleh dan...

Yang kulihat bukan Naruto. Tapi segerombolan cowok-cowok berseragam compang camping, dengan badge lambang 2 garis lurus warna putih di bahu kanan mereka. Jelas-jelas mereka kakak kelas 2. Tampang mereka menyeramkan sekali. Walau aku ikut klub kendo bertahun-tahun, tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan mereka sendirian. Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana. Sepanjang jalan menuju toilet ini tadi sepi. Tidak ada orang yang akan mendengar teriakanku.

"Anak baru, kamu cantik sekali. Ayo aku antar keliling sekolah dulu" kata cowok kecil bergigi tonggos

"Ah, bodoh kamu. Kita ajak ngobrol saja disini,di dalam toilet. Kan lebih nyaman" sahut yang paling tinggi kurus

"Kok ngobrol sih, ajak main-main donk" kata yang pendek gendut

"Berisik kalian. Jangan banyak omong, biar kusantap dulu, baru kalian nikmati dia sepuasnya" kata cowok berkulit gelap sambil mengelus pipiku

Kusentakkan tangannya dan kupukul hidungnya. Langsung berdarah. Yosh!

"Cewek kurang ajaaaar!" serunya sambil membuka paksa jas alamamaterku.

Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga tapi si tonggos membekap mulutku dengan tangannya. Mereka mulai menyeretku ke dalam toilet. Air mata ku mulai mengalir. Aku tidak mau hari pertamaku berubah menjadi tragedi dalam hidupku. Kugigit tangan si tonggos dan berteriak lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi percuma, karena tenaga mereka jauh lebih besar dariku. Aku didorong oleh si gendut dan akupun terjatuh ke pojok.

"Ssst, diam. Ada yang datang. Kalian berdua lihat keadaan sebentar. Jangan-jangan itu si Ibiki sensei" peritah si kulit gelap sambil masih membekap mulutku. Jorok, dia bahkan tidak menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya gara-gara kupukul tadi.

Si tinggi kurus dan si tonggos pun keluar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya suara diluar. Bahkan percakapan pun tidak. Aku menahan napas, berdoa semoga memang guru yang sedang ada di depan toilet.

Si kulit gelap tidak sabaran, akhirnya menyuruh si gendut menyusul duo preman tadi. Beberapa detik berlalu dan keadaan masih tetap sama.

"Sekali lagi kamu teriak, jangan harap ka-" kata-katanya terputus oleh tangan yang sedang mencengkeram puncak kepalanya. Dia menoleh perlahan, begitupun aku yang berusaha melihat sosok itu. Aku silau. Cahaya matahari menerobos bahu penyelamatku.

"Ka...kamu kan Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini..."kata si kulit gelap gemetaran

"Bodoh" jawabnya, dibarengi satu pukulan telak di matanya.

Aku mengerjap tidak percaya. Sasuke-kun...dia disini...

"Sakura-chan! Kamu baik-baik saja?" kata Naruto sambil menyeret 3 preman sebelumnya. Aku masih terbengong-bengong dengan semua ini. Naruto...sahabat SMPku bersama Sasuke-kun, cinta pertamaku di SD, bersama-sama menyelamatkanku. Menghajar preman-preman itu. Sejak kapan mereka berteman... Dan... Seluruh duniaku pun pudar... Aku pingsan

"Sakura-chaaan"seru Naruto

2 wajah terakhir yang kulihat. Naruto dengan segala kecemasan ekspresifnya, Sasuke-kun dengan pandangan dinginnya yang menusukku...

Hoah. Akhirnya, ini dia fic pertamaku. Pasti sangat kacau dan gak jelas ya minna...gomen,gomen,gomen...fic ini benar-benar tentang cinta Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke. Nanti ada lemon, air mata, dan lain-lain. Sekali lagi gomen. Salam kenal dariku, queen free

Mohon reviewnya...

Nanti yang balas review adalah tokoh-tokoh di dalam fic ku...arigatou gozaimasu...


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Pond chapter 2

Konnichiwa minna...here we go,chapter 2...sebelumnya,Naruto akan membalas review kalian...please enjoy the story...(by the way, maaf kalau fic ku benar-benar ga ...)

R'zpxtra :

Naruto : Yo! Salam kenal. Yah, karena kamu tanya, rumahku iya, dekat dengan THS, dan iya, aku bangun kesiangan. Tapi karena aku sudah bertambah tinggi, lari ku pun (bletak!) aduh, sakit.

Sakura :maafkan Naruto ya R'zpxtra-san...ga jelas -_-;

Riyuzaki namikaze :

Naruto : Yo! Salam kenal. Silahkan menikmati chapter 2 n_n

Sakura POV

Bau obat-obatan...pasti aku ada di ruang UKS...aku mengerjapkan mata. Masih sedikit pusing.

"Sudah sadar ya" kata Sensei UKS. Cantik sekaliii. Rambutnya ikal panjang. Di seragamnya tertulis Kurenai.

"Iya, terima kasih banyak, Kurenai sensei...maaf merepotkan" ujarku sambil turun dari tempat tidur

"Tidak apa, kamu anemia. Sekarang sudah enakan kan? Kamu beruntung sekali diantar kesini oleh 2 cowok cakep, mereka sudah kusuruh utuk masuk ke kelas"

Dua? Oh iya, Sasuke-kun juga ada disini. Tanpa sadar pipiku terasa panas

"Sebaiknya kamu segera masuk ke kelas. Mungkin kelas sudah setengah jalan, tapi hari pertama hanya perkenalan-perkenalan. Nanti kalau merasa pusing lagi, kemarilah kapan saja" kata Kurenai sensei sambil tersenyum

Akupun membungkukkan badan dan berterima kasih lagi.

Setelah melihat papan pengumuman, yang ternyata aku berada di kelas 1-A, aku bersiap-siap mengetuk pintu kelas ini. Baru saja tanganku akan mengetuk, pintu itu terbuka dan aku melihat seorang guru yang ganteeeng sekali walau wajahnya tertutup masker. Rambutnya perak berkilau. Untuk sepersekian detik aku mematung dengan tangan masih menggantung dan menjadi bahan tertawaan seisi kelas. Malunya. Sial

Di balik bahu sensei, aku melihat Naruto di bangkunya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar, dan di sebelahnya ada Sasuke-kun yang ikutan tersenyum kecil

"Maafkan saya telat, sensei... Saya baru saja dari ruang UKS" kataku tertunduk malu

"Iya aku tahu. Masuklah" katanya ramah

Akupun segera duduk di bangku yang tersisa. Disini tempat duduk diatur untuk 1 murid per meja

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pembahasan tentang pelajaran yang akan kalian pelajari 1 tahun ke depan"

Aku melihat 'tetangga-tetangga' ku. Di sebelah kiriku, yah, ada jendela. Ada di depanku cewek berambut pirang panjang, di sebelah kananku cowok berkulit pucat berambut klimis yang tiba-tiba menoleh sambil tersenyum aneh ke arahku. Kami berpandangan selama 5 detik, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Aduh Sai, jangan buat dia takut donk, hai, maafkan pacarku ya, salam kenal, aku Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja Ino" katanya sambil berkedip

"Salam kenal...Aku Haruno Sakura. Kamu panggil saja aku Sakura. Kalian sudah lama pacaran?maaf,dia sedikit...menyeramkan"

"Kamu bukan orang pertama yang bilang begitu. Hahaha. Bukankah keren, memiliki pacar yang misterius? Aku dan Sai pacaran selama 3 tahun, sejak dari kelas 1 SMP"

Aku terdiam -_-

"Ehm, kalian berdua jangan berisik" sensei memarahi kami. Seisi kelas menoleh. Ino yang PD hanya tersenyum ke arah mereka, sedangkan aku menangkap pandangan Naruto dan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil. Sial, bikin malu 2 kali di hari ini.

Naruto POV

Huaaaahhh. Akhirnya bel istirahat. Capek sekali mendengar celotehan Kakashi sensei. Sasuke berdiri, "Sasuke, kamu mau kemana? Ayo kukenalkan sama Sakura-chan dulu. Dia sahabatku dari SMP"

Sasuke memandangku aneh, tapi dia mau saja kuajak ke arah bangku Sakura-chan.

"Yo, Sakura-chan, bagaimana? Sudah enakan?"

"Sudah. Makasih banyak ya, kalian berdua"

"Sakura-chan, kenalkan dia Sasuke, teman 1 geng ku dulu saat SMP"

"Geng apa?

"Hehehe, geng preman. Gomen, aku gak pernah cerita ke kamu. Habisnya, kamu kan gak suka lihat aku berkelahi, Sakura-chan" jawabku sambil menggaruk rambutku tanpa ada maksud

"Dasar. Asal kamu tahu ya, Naruto. Aku adalah teman 1 SD Sasuke-kun"

"Eeeh?! Benarkah?"

"Bukan sekedar teman SD, Sakura pernah memberiku surat cinta" sahut Sasuke enteng

"Hoaaa. Itu kan masa kecil. Baru juga kelas 6 SD waktu itu. Jangan diungkit-ungkit donk Sasuke-kun"

"Tapi memang benar, kan?" sambung Sasuke

Kulihat Sakura-chan memalingkan muka sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah. Dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Tapi...aku jadi tahu kalau ternyata Sakura-chan pernah menyukai Sasuke

"Dasar" ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu. Dia mengacak rambut Sakura-chan sebelum pergi

"Sakura-chan, ayo kita ke kantin" ajakku

"Tidak, terima kasih Naruto" jawabnya sambil pergi

"Tung-" baru saja akan menyusul Sakura-chan tangan-tangan Chouji,Shikamaru, dan Kiba menahanku. Mereka adalah teman-teman baru yang kutemui di dalam kelas tadi

"Sakura-chaaan, ayo kita ke kantiiin~" goda Kiba menirukan suaraku barusan

"Ah, apaan sih"

"Di hari pertama sudah PDKT" sahut Shikamaru

Aku cuma memasang muka sebal dan pasrah diseret Chouji ke kantin

Sasuke POV

Atap sekolah memang tempat yang paling tidak merepotkan. Kelas penuh orang-orang berisik. Naruto juga, apa-apaan mnyeretku ke Sakura. Aku kan sudah berusaha melupakan cewek itu sejak SD. Dan sekarang, disini, aku harus sekelas lagi dengannya. Haaaahhh. Sebenarnya bukannya aku tidak suka sih sama Sakura, tapi aku sempat merasa sesuatu saat dia memberiku surat cinta di musim dingin waktu itu. Dan... kenyataan kalau aku tidak pantas berada di sisinya.

Klap, bunyi pintu, satu-satunya akses menuju kemari terbuka. Sakura muncul dari balik pintu itu

"Eh? Sasuke-kun juga disini?"

"Hn, mana Naruto?"

"Gak tau, aku sendirian kesini. Dari SMP aku sering naik ke atap sekolah. Dan rasanya belum ingin mengubah kebiasaanku itu"

Aku diam memandanginya berjalan ke arahku

"Boleh gabung? Maaf ya kalau mengganggu" tanyanya sambil membungkuk padaku. Aku melihat wajahnya yang sekarang sudah terlihat lebih dewasa...dan cantik. Sangat cantik

"Hn" jawabku singkat

"Sebenarnya aku bawa bekal. Sasuke-kun mau?"tawarnya sambil membuka bento-nya, isinya kelihatan lezat, ada nasi, chicken katsu, tamago, dan salad. Aku kelaparan karena belum sarapan di rumah, aku benci rumah, selalu ada rasa untuk mendorongku sesegera mungkin untuk tidak berlama-lama di rumah.

Dan momen memalukan itu pun terjadi

Kryuu~~~k

Perutku bunyi. Sialaaan. Malunyaaaa

Sakura tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Diambilnya tamago, duh, kesukaanku. Diarahkan ke mulutku dengan wajah imutnya yang masih tersenyum. Mau tidak mau aku melahapnya, tamago itu. Enak. Tidak berbeda dengan Bento masa SD yang dibuatkannya untukku dulu.

"Enak. Terima kasih"

Aku bisa melihat senyumnya makin lebar. Dia bersiap-siap menyuapi aku lagi dengan katsu, tapi aku menggeleng. Makan apa dia nanti kalau aku terus disuapin

"Sasuke-kun, apa kabar?"

"Begini-begini saja. Kamu?"

"Baik. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu dan Naruto berteman baik. Kalian terlihat sangat akrab. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalian berdua yang datang menolongku dari preman-preman tadi"

"Yah, dia yang menemukanku di aula tadi. Dia kebingungan mencarimu yang tiba-tiba hilang. Sebenarnya kebetulan saja kami lewat di daerah toilet, saat tiba-tiba kami mendengar teriakanmu"

"Iya, aku sempat teriak sih. Benar-benar beruntung kalian mendengarnya. Tapi tunggu, kenapa preman terakhir bisa tahu namamu?"

Aku benci pertanyaan ini

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa diam?"

"Kamu dengar apa kata Naruto tadi?"

"Tentang?"

"Kalau kami geng preman. Geng kami sangat terkenal. Aku ketuanya. Sedangkan preman tadi mungkin salah satu dari sekian banyak geng yang pernah kami kalahkan, entahlah aku lupa"

"Naruto benar-benar tidak pernah cerita padaku...pantas saja dulu dia sering terluka di dahi, hidung, dimana-mana. Dasar si bodoh itu" terang Sakura sambil memandang langit. Sungguh, dia benar-benar cantik sekarang. "Lalu? Apa nama geng kalian? Dan apa masih ada sampai sekarang?"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas"

"Kenapa sih? Ayolah..."

Akupun tidak ingin menyembunyikannya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, aku akan memberitahunya. Aku tidak peduli apa dia akan membenciku kelak

"Kamu tahu Akatsuki?"

Dia terkejut dan menjatuhkan sumpitnya ke wadah bento nya. Ya, Sakura, kamu pasti terkejut.

"Aku adalah Putra Yakuza"

Yay...chapter 2 selesai...aku tidak bisa berhenti minta maaf atas ceritaku yang aneh ini. But, please keep follow the story ya...

Terima kasih banyak atas review nya...review lagi ya...

Next chapter Sakura yang membalas review...


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa...disini Sakura membalas review...

Riyuzaki namikaze :

Sakura : konnichiwa, Riyuzaki namikaze-san. Terima kasih masih tetap mengikuti cerita. Aku sendiri belum tahu apakah akan berpasangan dengan Sasuke-kun atau Naruto ke depannya... Semua masih ada di benak queen. Keep follow the story ya. Hountou ni arigatou...

suket alang alang :

Sakura : konnichiwa, suket alang alang-san... Nama kamu lucu . Salam kenal ya. Mengenai pair, ikuti terus ceritanya ya. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya...

NaruSaku 445 :

Sakura : Halo, NaruSaku 445-san... Terima kasih banyak atas review nya. Terima kasih banyak juga atas pujiannya, semoga fic ini mendapatkan tempat di hati readers semua. By the way, salam kenal ya n_n

R'zpxtra :

Sakura : Arigatou, R'zpxtra-san masih mengikuti cerita... Iya,ternyata Sasuke-kun adalah putra yakuza. Tentang Naruto akan dikuak di chapter ini. Keep follow the story ya...arigatou, again ;)

Sakura POV

Aku terkejut. Pasti terkejut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut mengetahui cinta pertamanya adalah mafia. Bahkan putra seorang mafia besar. Setahuku, Akatsuki adalah yakuza bengis yang menguasai beberapa area di Tokyo. Kelompok rentenir, penarik paksa pajak, dan segala macam hal tentang uang. Sasuke-kun adalah putra bos besar mereka?

Tapi sepertinya reaksiku menyinggung perasaan Sasuke-kun. Sambil berdiri dia mengatakan "maaf"

Spontan aku menarik seragamnya. "Jangan minta maaf, Sasuke-kun...duduklah kembali"

Dia memandangiku lama dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak dan akhirnya duduk kembali. "Jujur aku kaget, sangat kaget. Tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa berteman kan? Walau kamu putra siapapun, kamu tetap Sasuke-kun kan?"

"Aku sendiri belum tahu" dia merenung, dan rambut ravennya turun ke dahinya. Tiba-tiba mata hitamnya memandang ke arahku. "Apa kamu benar-benar masih mau berteman dengan seorang penjahat?"

Aku tertegun melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar tampan. Wajahnya serius, dengan hidung mancung, sorot mata yang tajam, rambut raven yang lebat, Sasuke-kun benar-benar berwibawa.

"Aku tidak berteman dengan seorang penjahat. Aku berteman dengan seorang Sasuke-kun"

"Jangan naif Sakura, kamu tidak tahu bagaimana aku disana"

"Lalu biarkan aku mengenalmu, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya" jawabku

Sasuke-kun diam. Memandangku lama sekali. Dan tiba-tiba tangan kirinya merengkuh pipiku, dan bibirnya dengan cepat meraih bibirku. Aku kaget. Lagi.

Bibirnya lembut, dingin, menyapu bibirku. Aku berusaha mundur, tapi tangan kanannya meraih leherku sehingga aku tertahan oleh tangannya. Sasuke-kun mulai mengecupi bibirku, dan aku merasakan punggung, dada, dan leherku panas. Sungguh, ini ciuman pertamaku, dan dilakukan oleh cinta pertamaku. Kami bahkan bukan pacar, dan aku belum siap untuk ini. Tapi gerakan bibir Sasuke-kun benar-benar melayangkan pikiranku entah kemana. Aku tidak lagi menolak, sebaliknya aku mengecup balik bibir Sasuke-kun. Dia merasakannya dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Mejelajahi gigiku, lidahku. Aku tidak berdaya. Hanya bisa mengikuti ritme Sasuke-kun. Wadah bento tidak bersalah itu jatuh, dan Sasuke-kun mulai memelukku sambil masih menciumku dengan panas. Tanpa daya jari-jariku mulai meremas rambut Sasuke-kun dan menuruni tengkuknya. Menyetuh kedua pipi nya. Lembut, tapi dingin. Kami berkutat dengan aktifitas itu, saling memeluk, mengelus pinggang, merengkuh pipi, membelai rambut, meraik leher dan tengkuk, bertukar saliva, selama 5 menit. Nafasku tak beraturan, aku malu. Saat menyadari bibirku sudah tidak se aktif tadi, Sasuke-kun melepaskan ciumannya dan mengakhirinya dengan mengecup dahiku dengan lembut.

Aku malu. Sangat. Ini ciuman pertamaku...

Sasuke-kun menyadari pipiku yang merah, dan mulai membelai rambutku yang panjang. Aku berkata "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun"

"Bodoh, harusnya aku yang bilang begitu" katanya sambil mengacak rambutku. Dia berdiri, pergi meninggalkanku yang masih tertunduk malu, meninggalkan senyuman kecil yang manis.

Setelah Sasuke-kun pergi, aku memeluk kedua kakiku,dan membenamkan wajahku di antara kedua lututku. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?

Hari-hari berlalu. Minggu demi minggu berlalu, tidak terasa sudah 3 bulan sejak kejadian itu. Semenjak hari itu aku, Naruto, dan Sasuke-kun bersahabat baik. Kami bertiga sering makan bento bersana di taman belakang sekolah, dibawah pohon Sakura, di tepi kolam ikan kecil yang jernih. Sasuke-kun tidak pernah 1 kali pun membahas kejadian waktu itu. Entah apa yang terjadi di antara kami, seolah kami saling mendiamkan kejadian itu.

Sekarang yang jadi pertanyaan adalah Naruto. Akhir-akhir ini dia benar-benar populer. Bagaimana tidak, dengan keceriaannya dan wajahnya yang manis itu tentu saja membuat kakak senior gemas padanya. Kesana kemari mereka meneriaki namanya. Iya sih, dia memang populer. Tapi masa lupa sama aku. Sasuke-kun memang populer juga, tapi Naruto membalas mereka dengan baik, dengan senyumnya yang khas, membuat kedua lesung pipinya muncul. Sedangkan Sasuke-kun seperti masa bodoh dengan itu semua, menjadikan senior-senior takut untuk menyapanya.

Kembali ke Naruto. Hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah. Aneh, padahal kemarin dia baik-baik saja. Sasuke-kun pun tidak tahu tentang keberadaan Naruto. Dan bodohnya aku, selama 3 tahun berteman dengannya aku tidak pernah mengetahui dimana dia tinggal, bagaimana keadaan keluarganya. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan alamat apartemennya dari Sasuke-kun. Sepulang sekolah aku akan datang kesana.

Setelah memutar di sekitar blok, aku menemukan alamat yang kucari. Apartemennya kecil, sederhana, dan sama sekali tidak mewah. Tapi lingkungannya bersih dan nyaman.

TING-TONG

...

TING-TONG

...

Ada orang tidak ya...

Kucoba memutar kenop pintu, terbuka.

"Haloo, konnichiwaa... Naruto?"

Kok perasaanku tidak enak, ya... Sebaiknya aku mengintip masuk sebentar. Aku melewati ruangan kecil yang dipakai Naruto tidur, karena ada futon tergeletak dan TV yang masih menyala. Aku terus masuk, dan...

"Naruto!"

Dia tergeletak di dapur, disamping gelas yang pecah. Dia pingsan, suhu tubuhnya sangat panas. Kubaringkan dia di futon, dan aku berlari ke klinik terdekat mencari dokter yang bisa memberikan pertolongan secepatnya.

Naruto POV

"... Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya demam. Untung nona segera memanggil saya. Obatnya sesuai yang saya terangkan tadi, cukup istirahat dan jangan boleh terlalu banyak aktifitas malam hari"

"Baik, dokter... Terima kasih banyak..."

"Pacar nona sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih yang cantik dan baik hati..."

"Eh? Saya bukan~"

"Iya, dokter, saya sangat beruntung. Terima kasih" sahutku riang. "Naruto! Kamu sudah sadar? Jangan bangun dulu. Tidurlah" sahut Sakura-chan

"Baiklah, aku pamit dulu"

"Terima kasih banyak, dokter" sahutku dan Sakura-chan bersamaan

"Anu...Sakura-chan...bagaimana kamu bisa tahu rumahku?"

"BAKA! Naruto bodoh" semprotnya

"Kamu menganggapku apa?demam begini, tidak minta pertolongan! NARUTO BODOH!"

"Aku cuma tidak mau merepotkanmu, Sakura-chan"

...

"Sakura-chan... Kenapa diam? Hei, jangan nangis donk... Aduh, jangan nangis Sakura-chan..."

"Kamu membuatku cemas, baka!"

"Hahaha, sudah, sudah... Aku baik-baik saja kok..."

Tanpa sadar tanganku meraih punggung dan rambutnya. Kupeluk dia.

"Terima kasih" kataku

"Akan kubuatkan makan malam" dia bangun dan mencubit hidungku. Ouch.

Dia berjalan ke dapur, ya ampun, dia bahkan masih memakai seragam... Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku... Sakura-chan memang yang terbaik.

"Apa ini? Cuma ramen instan dan telur? Ckckckck"

"Hehehe. Aku jarang makan di rumah sih, sering makan di tempat kerja paruh waktu"

"Aku buatkan okonomiyaki saja ya. Kamu kerja dimana Naruto?"

"Di proyek bangunan"

"Malam hari?"

"Yap!"

Dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku. "Kurangi itu mulai sekarang. Itu yang membuatmu sakit" katanya

Beberapa menit kemudian, masakan Sakura-chan sudah dihidangkan di depanku. Aromanya begitu lezat. Sakura-chan memang pandai memasak.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Naruto... Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Orang tuaku? Sudah meninggal sejak aku umur 2 tahun. Mereka kecelakaan"

Sakura-chan membatu

"Astaga Naruto..maafkan aku"

"Tidak apa, Sakura-chan... Aku sudah terbiasa, hehe"

"Sanak familimu?"

"Aku dibesarkan kakek nenekku di Kyoto sampai kelas 6 SD, dan mereka pun meninggal juga. Saat SMP aku menumpang di rumah teman kakek nenekku di Tokyo, dengan modal peninggalan orang tuaku dan kakek nenekku. Sekarang aku sudah dewasa, aku memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri. Hidup dengan tanganku sendiri"

Lagi-lagi wajah cantik Sakura-chan ternodai air mata

"Jangan nangis lagi, donk..." ucapku sambil mengusap air mata di kedua pipinya

"Selama ini kamu begitu kuat dan rapuh di saat yang bersamaan, aku adalah sahabat yang buruk karena baru mengetahui kenyataan itu sekarang"

"Tidak, justru Sakura-chan lah yang membuatku bisa bertahan, membuatku kuat" cengirku

"Naruto baka" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya lah yang membuat hari-hariku begitu indah

Selesai makan, kami nonton TV. Jam menunjukkan pukuk 18.30, lebih baik aku mengantar Sakura-chan pulang sebelum dia kemalaman.

"Saku~"

Dia tertidur

Wajahnya benar-benar cantik. Kasihan, dia pasti kelelahan merawatku dari tadi. Aku tidak berani membangunkannya, karena sejujurnya aku menikmati momen ini. Sakura-chan ku yang manis, yang baik hati, tertidur pulas, damai...tubuhnya yang kurus, kecil, terasa begitu lemah, tapi tidak, dia begitu kuat.

Melihat bibirnya yang pink cerah, sama seperti warna rambutnya, tanpa sadar wajahku mendekati wajahnya. Berusaha meraih bibirnya... Dan...

Aku pun menciumnya. Lembut. Hangat

Sakura-chan... Aku mencintaimu...

Hoaa. Chap 3 juga akhirnya. Agak telat karena suasana hatiku segelap langit saat ini. Dingin.

Mohon review nya, ya minna... Hayoo hayooo, NaruSaku atau SasuSaku coba?

Arigatou minna... Next chap, Sasuke-kun yang balas review...

queen


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here...

.1 :

Sasuke : hn. Salam kenal juga. Tentang pairing aku gak tau. Terima kasih kamu suka sama aku. Seleramu bagus juga.

queen : aduh, gomen, gomen... Sasuke mulutnya memang pedas... Salam kenal .1-san... Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya... Pair memang masih sebuah rahasia. Ehehe... Tetap ikuti jalan cerita ya... Arigatou gozaimasu (nunduk)

suket alang alang :

Sasuke : kamu lagi ya (menyeringai). Alur? Ya, benar. queen payah itu memang merepotkan. Makasih ya, sudah dukung aku sama Sakura. Tunggu aja cerita selanjutnya

queen : (bisik : Sasuke, kamu sopan sedikit donk ke readers2 kita)

Sasuke : baik...baik (memutar bola mata)

queen : halo lagi suket alang alang -san. Jujur aku suka sekali nama kamu. Unik sekali. Hehehe. Terlihat menjurus ke NaruSaku ya? Keep follow the story ya... Tentang alur, iya, aku menyadarinya... Dan memang dibuat seperti itu... Gomen kalau kurang mengenakkan ya? terima kasih banyak atas kritiknya...Thank you so much for your review (nunduk)

:

Sasuke : hoo, jadi kamu lebih mendukung Naruto ya (glare) . . . Iya, si queen payah itu ceroboh sekali kerjaannya. Gak niat. Ouch! Apaan sih!

queen : (jewer Sasuke), gomen-gomen -san... Salam kenal ya, Hayo, NaruSaku atau Sasusaku ya? Tetap ikuti cerita ya... Tentang kerapian, iya, aku heran, sudah bikin di tablet rapi-rapi, begitu diupload jadi berantakan. Mungkin masih perlu dibenahi lagi kerjaannya. Mohon maklum karena ini cerita pertamaku, tapi hontou ni arigatou atas kritiknya ya... Thank you -san atas reviewnya (nunduk)

:

Sasuke : thanks sudah dukung aku. Kamu... lucu

queen : salam kenal -san... Arigato atas review nya (nunduk) SasuSaku ya? Hehehe... Tetap ikuti cerita ya... Arigatou again n_n

Uzumaki Utama :

Sasuke : hn. Saran diterima

queen : salam kenal Uzumaki Utama-san, terima kasih atas saran dan reviewnya (nunduk)

Riyuzaki namikaze :

Sasuke : kamu masih disini ya. Bagus. Iya, queen payah itu bikin segitiga-segitiga an, kenapa ga sekalian segi enam.

queen : (garuk-garuk kepala) terima kasih banyak Riyuzaki namikaze-san masih setia menemani dari chapter 1... Iya, kamu 100% benar! Triangle love. Ahaha... Thank you again, stay tuned ya (nunduk)

NaruSaku 445 :

Sasuke : ok. Thanks. Tapi kamu suka naruto ya, narusaku (menyipit sinis)

queen : halo NaruSaku 445-san, terima kasih masih mengikuti fic...terima kasih banyak atas supportnya, amat sangat membantu. Hiks... (nunduk)

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Hhhh. Sudah mulai masuk musim panas. Musim yang sangat memuakkan. Pasti ujung-nya nanti Ayah menyuruhku berlatih di Izu. Lagi. Setiap tahun begitu. Melatihku dengan begitu keras. Bosan. Letih. Tapi aku lebih benci lagi pada diriku sendiri yang tidak berani menentang Ayah.

Kegiatan-kegiatan militer yang membuatku babak belur. Sial. Hari ini hari terakhir sekolah, sebelum memasuki libur panjang. Tapi sebelum itu sekolah mengadakan festival musim panas. Aku sih masa bodoh dengan itu semua, tapi melihat Sakura yang begitu sibuk kesana kemari membantu teman-teman sekelas aku jadi tidak tega dan ikutan membantu.

Puk

"Sa...Sasuke-kun?terima kasih" ucapnya setelah kutangkap dia karena hampir terjatuh membawa banyak tumpukan yukata untuk para cewek

"Aku tahu kamu tidak bisa diam. Tapi perhatikan kondisi tubuhmu juga donk. Kulihat berhari-hari ini kamu bahkan jarang makan bento lagi"

Pipinya memerah. Duh, apa aku salah bicara ya.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kelas "

"Yah, terserah deh kalau itu maumu. Tapi kamu kan harus mewakili kelas kita dalam fashion show di puncak acara festival nanti malam"

"Tenang saja Sasuke-kun, aku pasti memenangkan fashion show itu" cengirnya bersemangat

Melihat senyumnya aku jadi ikut-ikutan senyum. Sial.

"Nih" kataku berlalu sambil meletakkan kaleng soda di atas kepalanya. Kuintip dia dari balik bahuku, sempoyongan bingung antara soda dan yukata-yukata yang dibawanya. "puh" aku terkikik.

Sakura POV

"Sakuraaaa. Ayo kita main-main ke kelas lainnya yukkkkk" rayu Ino padaku. Aku pun menurut

Ada kelas yang disulap menjadi rumah hantu, jadi cafe maid, cafe host, dan banyak lagi. Dan selagi enak-enak membeli sosis panggang, Sai mengajak Ino jalan-jalan. Huh, jadi sendirian deh.

Mau ngajak Sasuke-kun, dia sudah menghilang entah kemana. Mau ngajak Naruto, dia sibuk sekali seharian dikelilingi cewek-cewek penggemarnya. Dengan lesu aku berjalan ke kolam kecil di bawah pohon sakura tempat kami bertiga biasa makan bento. Disini sejuk, tenang, menenangkan... Gawat, aku jadi ngantuk... Kecapekan bantu-bantu kelas dari tadi pagi...

Hm? Dimana ini?

Aku terduduk dalam keadaan kaki dan tangan terikat ke kursi kayu, dan mulutku ditutup selotip lakban

"Mmmm,mmmh"

"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya si putri tidur ini" seru sebuah suara

"Ckckck...enak sekali ya. Bisa-bisanya si cantik ini tidur di tempat sembarangan" sahut suara lainnya sambil menarik lakban dari mulutku. Ouch sakit!

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mataku dan membelalak melihat segerombolan kakak-kakak senior cewek menyekapku. Aku tidak bisa menghitungnya. Yang jelas ada sekitar 20 orang. Astaga, mereka membully ku.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku?"

"Dengar ya Nona Haruno yang manis... Bisa tidak, gak dekat-dekat dengan para pangeran sekolah ini?"

"Apa maksud kalian?!"

"Pake nanya segala!" teriak seorang cewek berambut pendek model pixie sambil menarik rambutku. Sakit!

"Biar kujelaskan ya, cewek. Kamu itu, di mata kami seperti cewek murahan yang meyabotase Sasuke dan Naruto. Belum puas dengan 1 cowok, sudah merebut cowok terpopuler di sekolah ini. Murahan sekali!" cewek berambut lurus panjang itu memelototiku

"Sasuke? Dia temanku sejak SD! Dan Naruto sahabatku sejak SMP!"

"Kami sih tidak peduli. Yang jelas, mereka adalah milik kami bersama. Bukan dengan cewek serakah seperti kamu!" bentak gadis lainnya.

Tanpa sadar airmata ku mengalir. Aku tidak menyangka akan di bully seperti ini. Aku tidak menyangka mereka semua berubah menjadi penggemar fanatik yang gila. Mereka mulai melempariku dengan telur, tepung, mengguyurkan air kepadaku. Aku berteriak sebisaku, tapi lagi-lagi mereka menutup mulutku dengan lakban. Sasuke-kun...Naruto! Tolong aku! TOLONG AKU

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar. Sesosok bayangan laki-laki memasuki ruangan ini, yang ternyata gudang olahraga. Sasuke-kun kah? Naruto kah?

Rambut peraknya mulai terlihat. Dengan masker khasnya di wajahnya.

Ka... Kakashi sensei?!

"Aduh-aduh, apa yang kalian lakukan murid-muridku yang cantik?"

"Ka...Kakashi sensei...kami cuma memberi pelajaran pada cewek ini..."

"Hmmm... Begitu ya...pintar sekali ya, mau membantu para guru untuk memberi 'pelajaran' pada murid-" kata Kakashi-sensei dengan senyum di balik maskernya. Nadanya begitu lembut...

"Tapi sayangnya cewek ini adalah murid dari kelasku. Dan kalian tidak berhak menyentuhnya sedikitpun, gadis-gadis menyebalkan" lanjutnya dengan nada yang berubah 100%

Mereka pun menunduk-nunduk meminta maaf dan langsung kabur.

Kakashi-sensei membuka ikatan taliku dan lakban yang membungkan mulutku. Dia kemudian menyeka wajahku yang kotor berlumuran adonan telur dan tepung dengan sapu tangannya. Aku pun tidak bisa menahan airmata ku dan mulai terisak-isak di dada Kakashi-sensei.

"Uhmm,Sakura...sebaiknya kamu melepaskan pelukanmu. Nanti bajuku kotor" katanya enteng. Aku langsung pasang muka -_-;

Tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Ino,dan teman-teman menyerbu ke gudang.

"Sakura-chaaaaan, maaf aku terlambat!" seru Naruto langsung memelukku

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya mengangguk di balik bahu Naruto. Ino dan yang lainnya ikut memelukku dan Naruto sehingga dari atas,kami terlihat seperti bola raksasa.

"Bagaimana semuanya bisa sampai disini? Bagaimana Kakashi-sensei bisa tahu?" tanyaku

"Aku sudah sering berpengalaman dengan kasus-kasus begini. Dan selalu saja mereka memilih gudang tak berdosa ini untuk membully temannya. Yah, berterima kasihlah pada Ino yang pertama menyadari hilangnya kamu"

Pandanganku beralih ke Ino sambil menyipitkan mata menyalahkan dia yang meninggalkanku untuk berduaan dengan Sai

"Duh, kamu sih main hilang saja... Aku kan cuma mau makan sosis panggang sebentar sama Sai. Ahahaha"

Serentak tiap pasang mata memandang Ino dan Sai. Hahaha... Sudahlah...

"GAWATTT!" tiba-tiba Kiba menyerbu sambil ngos-ngosan

"Ga..Gaun Sakura yang akan dipakai fashion show sebentar lagi sudah tercabik-cabik. Aku menemukannya di tempat sampah!" serunya sambil mengangkat gaunku yang sudak terkoyak tidak karuan. Setiap pasang mata terbelalak putus asa.

"Sial! Pasti gara-gara cewek-cewek itu!" geram Naruto. "Maafkan aku sebesar-besarnya, Sakura-chan"

Aku pun terduduk lemas. Aku mengecewakan seisi kelas. Semua gara-gara aku.

Sasuke POV

Kurang ajar cewek-cewek itu. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang dia tahu hanya kami bertiga berteman akrab. Selagi seisi kelas membawanya ke tempat yang bisa membersihkan seluruh badannya yang penuh noda, aku memisahkan diri dan meraih smartphone ku untuk menelpon seseorang.

"...ya...ya,benar. Cepat, gak pakai lama"

Aku pun berjalan kembali ke kelas. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Suasana kelas begitu suram saat aku melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalamnya. Jelas saja mereka merasa kelas kami tidak memiliki potensi untuk ditunjukkan ke seluruh sekolah. Mereka putus asa.

Aku menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Sakura tersenyum getir dan semangatnya pagi itu telah hilang. Naruto pun hanya bisa diam dan memandang ke luar jendela. Aku melihat ke arah pintu, dan bodyguard-bodyguardku berdatangan dengan mencolok membawa kardus besar. Hahhh. Lama sekali.

Teman-teman sekelas berpandangan satu sama lain bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi. "Hei Sasuke, ini bukan seperti yang aku pikirkan kan?" tanya Naruto

"Lihat saja" aku tersenyum kecil dan saat salah satu bodyguardku menutup pintu kelas, kardus besar itu pun dibuka dan...

Fashion show dimulai, semua dimulai dengan konser-konser dan dilanjutkan dengan catwalk berurutan mulai dari kelas 3 berlanjut ke kelas 1.

Di belakang stage, hanya ada aku dan Sakura yang sudah dipermak oleh teman-teman sekelas. Sekarang mereka semua duduk di bangku penonton menunggu kemenangan mereka yang sudah pasti.

"Hei, senyum donk" kataku pada Sakura yang menutupi dirinya dengan kain besar

"Gawat, aku tiba-tiba gugup dan bahkan tidak sanggup berdiri Sasuke-kun... Bagaimana ini... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Bodoh. Teman-teman sekelas sudah berusaha mati-matian demi kamu yang seperti ini dan sekarang kamu mau menyerah seperti pecundang?" tatapku marah

"Bukan begitu, aku bukannya ingin mengecewakan mereka... Aku hany-"

Aku berdiri dan menarik pinggangnya untuk ikut berdiri. "Kumohon berjuanglah... Demi aku" tatapku tajam padanya. Dia menatapku tidak percaya dan akupun meyakinkannya dengan meraih pipinya dan menciumnya seperti saat kami berciuman untuk pertama kali di atap sekolah. Dia membalas ciumanku dan bibir kami pun berpagutan dalam waktu yang amat singkat tapi begitu penuh perasaan. Kali ini dengan sengaja aku tidak memainkan lidahku. Aku tidak ingin merusak lipstik yang menghiasi bibirnya yang bagaikan cherry itu. Aku cuma bisa menghisap bibir atasnya, mengigit bibir bawahnya, mengecup berulang kali bibirnya, dan membiarkan bibirnya membalas hal yang sama pada bibirku. Sungguh, bibirnya adalah candu bagiku. Selalu bisa membuatku melayang, bisa mengetahui kecupan-kecupan yang aku suka. Sakura benar-benar hebat dan membuatku melumat bibirnya dengan ganas untuk terakhir kali sebelum aku melepaskan ciumanku dan selalu kuakhiri dengan kecupan sekilas di dahinya yang lebar itu.

Aku memandangnya, dan mata semangatnya tadi pagi telah muncul kembali. Bahkan lebih dan lebih cantik, lebih bersemangat. Dia sungguh cantik.

Saat suara MC memanggil namanya untuk tampil, aku hanya bisa melihatnya melepas kain penutupnya dan mulai menaiki tangga stage. Tubuhnya yang langsing tersorot lampu yang menyilaukan dan Sakura pun berjalan dengan anggunnya di atas catwalk.

Dia, ratu yang anggun itu berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri. Gaun merah maroon tanpa lengan menyapu lantai yang dilewatinya, dengan belahan di bagian bawah depan, membuat kaki jenjangnya yang memakai heels transparan dengan hiasan mawar merambat sampai ke samping lututnya terlihat begitu bersinar. Gaun itu sederhana tapi sangat mewah. Tidak salah aku tadi menyerahkan semuanya pada designer pribadi keluargaku. Jahitan dan lipatan-lipatannya begitu baik dan sempurna. Gaun dengan bahan satin itu melambai-lambai seiring dia berjalan. Dadanya yang bersih terhiaskan kalung ruby kecil yang sangat pas untuknya. Make up sederhana membuat parasnya yang memang sudah cantik menjadi amat cantik. Rambut pink panjangnya, yang menurutku bagian terindah padanya diatur sedemikian rupa dengan kepangan di kedua sisi kepalanya menyatu di bagian belakang kepalanya, dan sisa rambut panjangnya tergerai indah di punggungnya yang telanjang dengan ujung rambut yang melingkar-lingkar.

Semua mata terpana, bahkan cewek-cewek brengsek tadi siang pun menampakkan wajah yang mau tidak mau menyetujui bahwa Sakura memang cewek yang pantas mendapat perhatian dari banyak orang.

Suara tepuk tangan riuh saat Sakura diumumkan sebagai juara pertama. Tangannya penuh dengan buket-buket dari para guru, panitia festival, dan teman-teman sekelas. Aku yang masih berada di belakang stage hanya bisa tersenyum memandang wajah cantiknya yang berseri-seri. Itulah Sakura dengan keceriaannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba tanpa ada tanda-tanda, Naruto muncul dan menaiki panggung, dan menambahkan buket mawar merah yang dibalut renda-renda putih dan pita transparan yang amat-sangat serasi dengan penampilan Sakura. Dan kata-kata itupun menusuk telingaku dan semua orang.

"Sakura-chan, aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

HAYOOO... Gimana nih...hahaha

See you next chapter yang reviewnya akan dibalas oleh...Kakashi-sensei...

Tetap ikuti cerita, ya... Gomen GaJe tingkat tinggi

queen


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go, chapter 5

Abstract Nonesense:

K-sensei : hai, salam kenal Abstract Nonesense-san. Terima kasih udah review. Pair, ditunggu saja ya. Terimakasih

NaruSaku 445:

K-sensei : terima kasih banyak NaruSaku 445-san. Terus ikuti cerita ya... Kata queen dia akan lebih banyak berusaha lagi

Guest:

queen : halo, salam kenal Guest-san. Terima kasih banyak atas review nya. Sungguh, terima kasih banyak. Di dunia ini memang banyak pemikiran dalam juta sel-sel abu-abu tiap individu. Sungguh, setiap orang berhak memiliki pendapat dan persepsi. Terima kasih juga kalau pemikiran kamu seperti itu. Sebagai author, aku bohong jika berkata bahwa aku tidak menginginkan banyak review. Sungguh, tapi tidak seperti itu, tidak dengan war atau sejenisnya. Dan jika, memang terjadi kekecewaan readers, please, dalam dunia fic aku percaya sering membaca kalimat "dont like dont read". Simple lugas penuh makna. Tapi bagaimanapun aku berterima kasih banyak atas saran kamu. Tapi mengenai pair masih ada di dalam benakku. Lagipula, sudah ada yg bisa menebak kalau ini adalah cinta segitiga. Mau diharapkan bagaimana lagi? Hehehe. Hontou ni arigato

Eza:

K-sensei : halo, salam kenal Eza-san. Begitukah menurutmu?kukuku... Oke terus ikuti cerita ya.

Gomen. Hontou gomen agak lama update nya. I was so busy lately. Im an architect by the way, jadi ceritanya kaku-kaku. Hehehe. Oh iya, soundtracknya pakai instrumen 2nd moon judulnya ice pond dan cold cherry yang growing pains. Semuanya pas scene-scene hurt.

queen. ia yang mampu membolak-balikkan hati...

.

.

.

Naruto POV

Aku masih ingat ekspresi terkejut Sakura-chan malam itu. Malam saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya di depan semua orang. Dia benar-benar kaget sampai-sampai dia tidak bergerak dan menatapku lama. Untuk mencairkan suasana, kupeluk dia sekilas dan kami menghadap ke seluruh penonton yang langsung bersorak.

Setelah turun dari panggung, aku mengikuti Sakura-chan. Setelah menunggunya berganti pakaian, aku menawarkan mengantarnya pulang.

"Jangan. Aku pulang sendiri saja Naruto" tolaknya

"Tidak, ini sudah larut, jadi aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Mau atau tidak"

Sakura-chan tidak menjawab dan kami berdua pun pulang. Di dalam perjalanan pulang, suasana begitu hening. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, kuharap dia tidak menjauhiku karena pernyataanku tadi.

Aku menoleh sekilas untuk memandang wajahnya. Wajahnya tertutup poni pink nya dari samping. Hanya terlihat hidungnnya yang mancung,bibir serta dagunya. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri menggandeng tangannya. Lembut sekali.

Tapi dia bahkan diam saja tidak menanggapi uluran tanganku. Dia membiarkan aku menggandeng tangannya. Mungkinkah Sakura-chan membalas perasaanku? Kuperlambat tempo berjalan kami agar aku bisa lebih lama menggandeng tangannya. Dia bahkan ikut memperlambat langkahnya seirama aku. Hanya saja, kami berdua berjalan tanpa suara. Tanpa percakapan.

Hingga akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah taman, yang berada beberapa blok dari rumah Sakura-chan. Dia menoleh padaku dengan ekspresi lembut mengajakku ke taman itu. Kami berdua duduk di ayunan. Baru saja aku mau bertanya ada apa, dia sudah menoleh padaku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tolong biarkan aku selesai bicara" katanya sambil menyetopku yang hendak bicara

"Aku... Aku mohon, jangan temui aku dulu selama liburan musim panas ini. Aku butuh waktu" dia berdiri cepat dan berlari dengan kencang. Aku yakin aku melihat linangan air mata saat dia berlalu di depanku. Aku berusaha mengejarnya, tapi setelah berbelok di sebuah pertigaan, dia sudah menghilang.

Dan sejak saat itu, hingga sudah 2 minggu tidak ada kabar darinya. Aku pun sibuk memanfaatkan libur musim panasku untuk bekerja. Hingga tidak terasa liburan musim panas tinggal 1 minggu,dan Sai menelponku tadi malam mengajakku ke vila nya di Izu bersama para cowok, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chouji. Saat ini aku sedang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju rumah Sai karena terlambat dari waktu perjanjian.

"Ah! Itu dia, Naruto" seru Sai saat melihatku terengah-engah di pagar rumahnya

"Sorry, aku harus minta ijin bosku dulu di tempat kerja. Oh, hai Ino!" sapaku

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, dan tidak melihat siapa-siapa kecuali mereka berdua. Apa-apaan? Aku lari-lari sampai hampir mati ternyata semuanya belum ada yang datang. Baru saja aku mau memprotes, Sai yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiranku langsung menyahut, " Akamaru, anjing Kiba sakit, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut. Shikamaru, walau sudah kubujuk sekuat tenaga, katanya dia lebih memilih tidur di rumahnya yang dingin daripada harus berpanas-panas di pantai. Dan Chouji... Jangan harap dia mau pergi tanpa Shikamaru"

"Apa?jadi aku harus jadi obat nyamuk kalian?! Huh, lebih baik a-"

"Inoo,kita nunggu siapa sih?eh?" Sakura-chan tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam rumah terkejut melihatku. Aku pun refleks say hi padanya, tapi Sakura-chan hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Yosh! Kita double date ke Izuuuu," seru Ino bersemangat. Aku dan Sakura-chan yang sudah terlambat untuk berkata tidak ikut pun akhirnya berangkat juga ke Izu.

.

.

.

"Fuaaah! Aku bisa terbiasa dengan lingkungan seperti ini" seruku langsung merebahkan diri di sofa kecapekan sehabis perjalanan. Sai dan Ino langsung saja pergi entah kemana meninggalkan aku dan Sakura-chan berdua di vila.

"Aku naik ke kamar dulu, Naruto" kata Sakura-chan

"Eh? Tung-"

Tapi dia sudah keburu menaiki tangga cepat-cepat dan masuk ke kamarnya. Biarlah dia istirahat dulu. Banyak sekali yang aku ingin bahas dengan Sakura-chan. Ahh, aku ngantuk sekali. Tadi malam habis lembur, barusan perjalanan panjang... Vila Sai juga benar-benar nyaman. Kecil tapi anggun dan bersih. Arsitekturnya modern dan semua perabotannya dominan coklat tua kombinasi khaki. Benar-benar suasana yang cocok untuk tidur...

.

.

.

Mmmh... Bau apa itu? Enak sekali. Kuikuti aroma itu,ternyata Sakura-chan sedang memasak sandwich panggang. Perutku langsung mengeluarkan bunyi dengan keras. Sakura-chan menoleh dan aku tersipu malu. Dia tersenyum dan berkata "aku membangunkanmu ya, sini makan. Aku kelaparan. Sai dan Ino tidak pulang juga, jadi aku masak seenaknya"

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata aku segera mengambil sandwich yang sudah matang, tapi tiba-tiba Sakura-chan menepuk tanganku keras.

"cuci tangan dulu, Naruto!" peritahnya marah, namun tiga detik kemudian tertawa. Sakura-chan sudah kembali ke Sakura-chan. Aku lega.

Setelah menghabiskan lima potong sandwich, aku mengajak Sakura-chan jalan-jalan ke pantai. Kelelahan berjalan-jalan, kami duduk di bawah pohon palm sambil memandang ombak yang berlari-lari kecil.

"Sakura-chan... Aku-"

"Naruto, kamu tahu aku menyayangimu. Posisimu adalah hal yang tidak akan bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun di dunia ini. Tapi aku mohon, beri aku waktu sedikit lagi. Selama ini aku menganggap kamu adalah teman terbaikku. Aku terkejut mendengarmu waktu itu. Karena itu.."

Aku meraih tangan Sakura-chan dan menggenggamnya erat

"Tentu, Sakura-chan. Ambillah waktu sebanyak yang kamu mau. Tapi aku juga memohon padamu, jangan menghilangkan senyummu. Jangan berubah. Aku mencintai Sakura-chan yang sebenarnya. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sangat" kataku bersungguh-sungguh.

Sakura-chan memandangiku lama, lalu senyum indahnya kembali muncul dan dia meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku. Kami berdua diam dalam kedamaian. Aku hanya berharap semoga waktu bisa berhenti saat ini.

Sasuke POV

Keringat mengucur deras di dahiku. Aku ada di Izu. Sesuai tradisi, aku berlatih keras disini. Semua kebencian mengumpul jadi satu di benakku. Pada Ayahku yang memaksaku, mengubah hidupku seenaknya, pada Ibuku yang ketakutan pada Ayah, pada Itachi, kakakku satu-satunya yang melarikan diri dari rumah dan lebih memilih menjadi dokter, mengakibatkan semua harapan Ayah jatuh padaku. Juga Sakura. Aku tidak kaget Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Aku hanya benci pada diriku sendiri yanh tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan... Menurutku masa depan Sakura akan jauh lebih baik bersama cowok baik seperti Naruto daripada aku yang seorang yakuza.

Cara apapun akan kulakukan agar aku bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Sakura. Aku memang bersalah sudah menciumnya, mencintainya. Tapi akan kutebus kesalahanku itu.

Capek, lelah dari latihan, saat matahari terbenam aku memutuskan untuk membawa motor Ducati ku mengelilingi jalan raya di pesisir pantai. Kecepatan motor kumaksimalkan di jalanan yang sepi ini. Melampiaskan segala kekesalanku pada dunia.

CKIITTTTTTTTT

Sialan. Siapa itu menyeberang gak pakai mata. Aku turun dari motor dan menghampiri gadis bertopi lebar yang terjatuh gara-gara terserempet motorku.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk" semburku. Gadis yang memakai dress bunga-bunga hijau itu menoleh. Ya ampun. SAKURA. Apa yang dia lakukan disini.

"Sasuke-kun?" dia pun tidak kalah kaget. "Kenapa kamu disini?" tanyanya

Aku diam. Bahkan tidak berusaha membantunya berdiri.

Sorot matanya seakan bertanya-tanya apa ada yang aneh denganku.

"Dengar Sakura. Aku minta maaf karena sudah membodohimu selama ini. Awalnya aku cuma main-main, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu akan serius. Aku menyadarinya saat melihat matamu di belakang panggung waktu itu"

"A,apa yang kamu bicarakan Sasuke-kun?bagaimana dengan atap sekolah waktu itu?bagaima-"

"Sudahlah, sekali lagi. Kamu benar-benar menyebalkan. Cewek yang mudah dicium, cewek yang gampang sekali dimanipulasi. Enyahlah"

"Kamu bohong kan? Sasuke-kun?" rintihnya sambil berlinang air mata. Tuhan, aku sungguh tidak sanggup menatap wajahnya lebih lama lagi. Aku benar-benar harus memberi serangan terakhir.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu sekarang. Anggaplah kita tidak pernah saling kenal" kukatakan hal jahat itu padanya sambil memutar balik motorku dan melajukannya dengan kencang. Aku ingin lenyap. Aku ingin lenyap.

Sakura POV

Mimpi burukkah aku? Apa yang barusan terjadi? Baru saja aku bertemu Sasuke-kun dan dalam sekejap dia membuat duniaku menghitam. Ada apa dengan semua ini? Aku adalah gadis yang amat sangat buruk di matanya. Oh, aku tidak bisa menahan airmata ku, ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya pudar dalam sekejap?!

Aku berusaha mengejar Sasuke-kun, hingga aku kelelahan karena berlari mengejar kilat biru yang menghilang dalam sekejap. Kakiku begitu lemas di tengah rembang petang yang mulai datang. Langit yang nampaknya mengasihaniku, ikut menangis, mengeluarkan airmatanya yang deras dan mengurungku yang tengah berlutut meratapi kilat biru itu.

Tak ada seseorang pun yang terlihat, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sekelilingku. Hanya ada badai dan hati yang telah hancur.

Lama aku membatu seperti itu hingga aku mendengar kecipak air yang semakin dekat padaku.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduganya, Naruto. Selalu datang di saat aku membutuhkan api kehangatan.

Aku menoleh dengan sisa tenagaku, dan dia langsung memelukku. Kami berdua terbungkus air hujan yang tidak berhenti melawan gravitasi. Aku hanya bisa menangis keras-keras di dada Naruto. Semakin kencang dan akupun runtuh dalam dekapannya semakin dalam.

.

.

.

Naruto menggendongku dalam diam yang menenangkan. Kami sampai di Vila, Sai dan Ino masih terjebak dalam badai di pulau seberang. Naruto menjelaskan padaku sehabis menelpon mereka. Kami masih dalam keadaan basah kuyup di ruang TV.

"Sebaiknya kamu segera mandi dan tidur, Sakura-chan" katanya dengan tersenyum seperti biasanya. Bahkan tidak berusaha mengorek tentang apa yang terjadi padaku.

Aku menggeleng. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi.

"Hei, ayolah, jangan keras kepala. Ayo, naik" perintahnya sambil berjongkok mendekatiku yang duduk terkulai di lantai kayu. Kupandangi wajahnya yang indah. Wajah milik seseorang yang selama ini mencintaiku dengan amat tulus. Tiba-tiba percikan api kecil menyala dalam dadaku, akupun merengkuh wajahnya dan mencium bibir lembutnya yang tetap hangat walau diterpa hujan.

Dia terkejut dan melepas ciumanku dengan sopan,"Sakura-chan, jangan seperti ini. Kamu sedang labil"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kamu mencintaiku Naruto, aku menginginkanmu. Sentuh aku" jawabku dengan menatap lurus ke iris mata birunya. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menyesal. Aku ingin tenggelam. Tenggelam di samudera Naruto.

Naruto menatapku lama, dan akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh. Dia mulai menciumku dengan panas, dan kami akan menjalani malam kami bersama.

.

.

.

Yak, tetap ikuti tiga hati yang sedang bergolak ya...

Next review dibalas Naruto...

Arigato

queen


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go, chapter 6

Please, dont hate character inside. This is purely Triangle Love

Arigato gozaimasu

Sakura POV

Jam di ruang itu menunjukkan pukul 21.00. Aku masih saja menciumi Naruto, mencium bibirnya, pipinya, keningnya, lehernya, dan tanganku berusaha membuka kaos putihnya yang basah terkena air hujan. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menyetop gerakan tanganku dan menahan kedua tanganku dengan satu lengannya. Tangan kanannya membuka tali lengan dress bunga-bunga hijauku, dan segera saja bahuku terlihat dengan jelas. Naruto menciuminya, menghisapnya, menggigitnya sehingga menimbulkan bekas merah.

Aku mengerang, aku hanyut dalam tiap sentuhannya. Dia menurunkan semua dress ku dan aku memerah dalam keadaan memakai pakaian dalam putih. Dia membuka pengait bra ku di punggung, dan aku bisa melihat sapphire biru itu mengagumi apa yang sekarang ada di depannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan"

Setelah mengucapkannya, dia menenggelamkan hidung mancungnya di antara dadaku, menciuminya, jari-jarinya memainkan dadaku. Sesuka hatinya. Aku mendesah tidak karuan saat dia mulai menggigit ujung dadaku. Tangan kirinya yang dari tadi menahan tanganku, sekarang bergerak turun masuk ke dalam panty ku. Aku malu, tapi aku tidak peduli lagi. Sentuh aku lebih dalam, Naruto.

Dia memainkan jarinya dengan lihai pada V ku yang basah. Aku tidak bisa mendesah terus begini, kuraih rambut Naruto, kuciumi bibirnya, kumasukkan lidahku, dan tanganku menyerang kaos Naruto. Dia pun telanjang dada.

Tidak jarang aku melihat seringai Naruto saat telanjang dada. Terutama saat kelas olahraga musim panas, tapi belum pernah aku melihatnya dari sudut ini. Sudut di bawah Naruto. Aku pun balik menciumi dadanya. Naruto mendesah pelan, membuatku menggila melucuti celana jeans nya dan dia pun hanya memakai boxer putihnya.

Kami bergelut, menaikkan hasrat kami berdua, hingga akhirnya Naruto merobek pantyku, aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku...

"Kamu takut, Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak, Naruto. Aku hanya... Malu"

"Kalau kamu belum siap, aku bersedia-"

"Sentuh aku, jadikan aku milikmu" pintaku dengan sangat

Dia pun melepas boxernya, lalu memelukku. Inilah pertama kalinya tubuhku melekat pada tubuh seseorang tanpa sehelai benang pun membatasi kami.

Naruto mencium dahiku pelan, dan tiba-tiba aku teringat saat Sasuke-kun mencium dahiku tiap dia mengakhiri ciuman denganku. Aku memeluk Naruto erat-erat, menghirup aroma rambutnya untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa dia adalah Naruto, bukan Sasuke-kun.

Naruto memandangku penuh rasa sayang, aku membalasnya untuk memantapkan hatinya, lalu terjadilah. Hilanglah sudah kegadisanku. Sakit. Amat sakit. Seisi ruangan menjadi arena gema dari teriakan bercampur desahanku. Tempo Naruto yang pelan berubah menjadi cepat dan semakin cepat seiring berjalannya detik. Ruang itu penuh atas desahanku dan Naruto yang seirama. Kencang dan diatas batas kesadaran.

Kami melakukannya semalaman sampai pukul 3 pagi, dalam berbagai posisi dan lokasi dan kami terbaring dalam keletihan yang amat sangat. Aku menindih tubuh telanjang Naruto dengan air Naruto yang merajalela di dadaku, perutku, bahkan di dalam V ku. Aku menyayangimu Naruto. Aku menitikkan air mata dan menutup mata di dada Naruto yang bidang.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku menghabiskan waktu berlatih di pinggir laut walaupun laut sedang mengamuk. Kubiarkan rambutku basah terkena air hujan. Dan setiap ada orang-orang ayah yang berusaha membawaku kembali ke dalam vila, aku memukul mereka dan kini tidak ada seorang pun yang akan berani menggangguku. Aku yakin mereka pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa mengamuk sampai seperti ini walaupun aku sudah sering bertindak aneh-aneh saat ada masalah. Tapi tidak seperti masalah yang satu ini.

Sakura adalah cinta pertamaku. Seluruh kehidupan masa kecilku penuh dengan angan-angan tentangnya dan kakak yang selalu menggodaku tentang gadis berambut pink itu. Dari kecil dia begitu cantik dan populer di seluruh sekolah. Tapi entah kenapa dia selalu membawakan bento untukku dan kami makan bersama-sama,pergi bersama-sama kemana pun.

Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Dari dulu. Dari dulu.

Tapi saat kusadari aku tidak akan pernah pantas untukmu, akan jauh lebih baik jika kamu bersama pria yang baik. Aku mencintaimu Sakura.

Aku lelah. Akhirnya dengan masih amat marah pada diri sendiri aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalam vila. Ayah sudah kembali ke Tokyo tadi siang, di tempat ini hanya ada aku dan orang-orang ayah. Aku langsung menuju kamar mandi dan mengguyur tubuhku dengan shower. Aku benci dunia ini. Tanpa sadar aku meneteskan sebutir airmata. Sial.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi, memakai bathrobe, aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke king bed hitam ini. Kuraih smartphone ku yang tiba-tiba bergetar di atas nakas putih. Email dari Naruto.

"Sakura-chan milikku. Aku akan mencintainya melebihi apapun."

Singkat, tapi aku tahu Naruto ingin aku tahu bahwa Sakura kini berada di tangan yang tepat. Brengsek, aku sudah tahu. Kubanting smartphone tak berdosa itu ke dinding dan menimbulkan bekas abu-abu di dinding putih itu.

Andai aku bisa terlahir di kehidupan yang berbeda, aku akan bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang sama seperti kalimat Naruto. Tapi bukan -Aku akan-, melainkan -Aku selalu mencintainya melebihi apapun

Naruto POV

Siang itu Sai dan Ino sudah kembali dari pulau seberang, melihat wajahku dan Sakura-chan yang berseri-seri, sepertinya mereka sudah bisa membaca situasi. Ya, kami jadian. Segera saja Ino teriak histeris dan memeluk Sakura-chan.

Kami memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang di pantai. Gak mengira setelah badai mengamuk tadi malam, sekarang pantai benar-benar menyenangkan. Ramai orang dan oh, tidak. Cowok-cowok memandangi tubuh Sakura-chan yang indah dengan balutan bikini hitam yang amat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Sakura-chan terlihat tidak merasa kalau banyak pasang mata mengagumi tubuhnya. Dia begitu senang bermain voli pantai dengan Ino dan Sai. Aku jengkel dan memilih duduk di batu karang menghadap laut memakai topi jerami dan kacamata hitam serta baju Hawaii yang sengaja tidak kukancingkan.

Tapi boro-boro jengkel, melihat riak ombak kecil yang tenang mengingatkanku saat Sakura-chan memejamkan matanya dengan tulus tadi malam. Bibir indahnya itu benar-benar membuatku mabuk. Saat aku dengan hati yang amat meledak karena terlalu bahagia, kuhancurkan dinding kegadisan Sakura-chan, aku dan dia sama-sama mengeluarkan suara yang belum pernah kami duga. Aku mencium bibir Sakura-chan saat darah mulai mengalir dari kewanitaannya. Saat aku menghentikan gerakanku, dia malah memelukku erat sehingga dadanya yang sempurna itu tertindih dadaku. Sakura-chan membisikkan kata-kata itu, "Sentuh aku lebih dalam, Naruto" dengan pipi memerah dan emerald hijau yang berkaca-kaca, tanpa pikir panjang kukerahkan semua tenagaku untuk Sakura-chan sepenuhnya. Andai ruangan itu hidup, pasti akan menutup telinganya karena lenguhan dan desahan kami berdua yang tidak berhenti sepanjang malam.

Dari awal kegiatan di lantai, berlanjut ke sofa dengan posisi Sakura-chan di atasku dengan penuh semangat yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti berhasrat, berlanjut lagi dia kududukkan di meja, kami lanjutkan dengan Sakura-chan yang kupeluk dan kugendong di sudut ruangan, lalu kami melakukannya lagi di dinding kaca yang menghadap ke laut dengan posisi Sakura-chan di depanku dalam keadaan membelakangiku, menghadap ke arah laut. Sakura-chan benar-benar hebat walaupun ini adalah kali pertamanya. Begitu pun aku. Aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku. Airku kukeluarkan di seluruh tubuh Sakura-chan. Di pipinya yang kemudian meleleh ke lehernya, kukeluarkan di kedua ujung dadanya yang semakin mengeras, kukeluarkan di perutnya, kukeluarkan ke punggungnya dan menjalar ke pinggulnya, dan yang paling indah, kukeluarkan di dalam V nya atas persetujuan Sakura-chan dengan anggukan.

"Ouch" aku mengerang kedinginan saat Sakura-chan menyentuhkan soda dingin ke pipiku.

"Kamu kenapa Naruto? Gak main sama kita-kita"

"Ah, tidak" aku cuek

"Apakah... Aku mengecewakanmu semalam?" tanyanya dengan pipi memerah

Segera saja kuraih pundaknya dari samping dan kucium leher berlaniut ke telinga sambil kubisikkan "Tadi malam adalah malam terindah dalam hidupku, Sakura-chan"

"Lalu kenapa kamu seperti ini?sejak di pantai kamu cuek padaku" jawabnya sambil berusaha mencium bibirku. Kami berciuman dengan panas.

"Karena ini" aku mengelus dadanya, turun ke perutnya, lalu ke pinggulnya "membuat para cowok haus darah padamu" lanjutku sambil mengenakan baju hawaii ku pada Sakura-chan.

"Naruto baka" serunya sambil memukul kepalaku pelan. Kuraih tangannya dan kupeluk hingga dadanya menyentuh tubuhku. Aku masih bergetar senang atas reaksi dada itu. Kuciumi pipi Sakura-chan, bibirnya, lehernya, bahunya, tangannya, jarinya. Aku benar-benar mencintainya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan menyenangkan dan hampir tiap malam aku dan Sakura-chan menghabiskan malam kami di kamar berdua. Memadu kasih tanpa henti, bahkan saking kerasnya suara kami, Ino memerah pagi harinya dan menggoda Sakura-chan terus menerus. Hingga malam terakhir kami disana, berempat memuuskan untuk melihat kembang api di pantai. Sakura-chan memakai dress putih polos yang berkibar-kibar terkena angin laut. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang mungil, diapun meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku. Warna-warni kembang api menerpa wajah kami. Aku begitu bahagia.

Amat sangat bahagia. Akan kujaga selalu perasaan ini. Dan semoga aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk itu. Karena beberapa minggu yang lalu saat aku pergi ke rumah sakit, dokter memvonisku kanker stadium 2.

.

.

.

Yahhh. Begitulah. Amat sangat gaje. Hahaha

Thanks for review

queen


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go, chapter 7

Again, dont hate character inside, this is purely triangle love.

Instrumennya pakai 2nd moon - Ice Pond

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Tidak terasa sudah 2 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian di pantai itu. Aku dan Naruto berpacaran dengan baik. Jalan-jalan bareng, mengerjakan PR bareng, membawakannya makanan ke tempatnya kerja paruh waktu bareng, bahkan kami sering ML di apartemennya yang mungil itu. Tidak jarang juga kami mencuri-curi waktu untuk ML di rumah saat Ayah dan Ibuku bekerja di toko ramen kami. Aku jadi menyadari diriku yang lain. Sakura yang amat menggemari sex. Aku tidak bisa berhenti merayu Naruto saat kesempatan tiba. Naruto adalah pasangan sex yang ideal, yang ada untukku. Kami hanya berhenti saat aku datang bulan, atau salah satu dari kami jatuh sakit. Oh, Naruto, kamu begitu pas untukku.

Tapi... yang tersulit adalah persahabatan kami dengan Sasuke-kun. Sisa waktu dari kelas 1, dia jarang masuk sekolah tapi mampu untuk naik kelas karena kepintarannya dalam pelajaran. Saat kelas 2, aku, Naruto, dan Sasuke-kun berbeda kelas. Dan kini, di pertengahan musim salju, memasuki bulan februari saat kelas 3 akan usai di musim semi nanti, kami bertiga bertemu lagi di kelas yang sama. Anehnya, walau Sasuke-kun dan Naruto masih bersahabat dengan baik, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Saat aku datang, Sasuke-kun pergi, kalau Sasuke-kun datang, aku yang pergi. Naruto sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi, dan akhirnya dengan amat memaksa, dia mengajakku dan Sasuke-kun jalan-jalan ke Shibuya. Duh, aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi kalau ada Sasuke-kun.

"Ayolah Sakura-chaaaan, sebentar lagi kita bertiga akan lulus dari SMA"rengek Naruto di kelas

"Gak mau"

"Ayolahhh,kapan lagi kita bisa jalan-jalan bareng. Ya,kan? Sasuke?"

"Hhhh... Ya,sudah. Kita turuti saja kemauan Naruto, Sakura. Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil memandangku

Hhh... "Oke,oke, tapi hentikan tatapan memohonmu yang berkilau-kilau itu, Naruto"

Naruto meloncat kegirangan lalu kutinggalkan dia ke arah selatan dan Sasuke-kun meninggalkannya ke arah utara.

.

.

.

Jam 1 hari sabtu yang dingin di depan sebuah bakery di pojokan mall. Kami bertiga terlihat seperti pasangan sahabat warna primer. Merah kuning biru. Si merah yang jutek sebal dengan acara menyebalkan ini, si kuning yang tetap bersinar cerah layaknya matahari, dan si biru yang super dingin dan angkuh. Kami memutuskan untuk menuju cafe untuk menghangatkan diri dengan minuman hangat.

"Aku pesan Strawberry milkshake hangat dan Cheesecake blueberry" kataku pada waitress

"Cappuccino dan brownies saja. Kamu pesan apa Sasuke?"tanya Naruto

Hening. Aku melirik Sasuke-kun. Matanya kaku lurus menatap seseorang di meja seberang. Astaga, itu kan Itachi Nii-san kakak Sasuke-kun. Naruto juga mengenalinya, karena dia juga berteman dengan Sasuke-kun saat SMP.

Sasuke-kun berdiri menghampirinya. Ya ampun, ini pasti akan menjadi adegan mengharukan pertemuan kakak-adik terpisah yang tidak sengaja bertemu di suatu tempat yang asing...

BUAKKK!

"Kyaaaa!"jeritku. Sasuke-kun memukul rahang Itachi Nii-san.

"Sasuke, apa yang kamu lakukan!" teriak Naruto

"Gara-gara kamu, Ayah menindasku, brengsek! Gara-gara kamu yang pengecut dan memilih jadi dokter! Sialan! Berani-beraninya kamu masih ada di kota ini! Dasar pengkhianat!"

BUAKK!

Naruto melerai mereka dan Sasuke-kun langsung keluar dari cafe dan menghilang dari balik kerumunan orang-orang yang ikut mengerubung kaget.

"Biar saya yang bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan ini" kata Itachi Nii-san kepada kepala toko yang ikut ketakutan. Tapi melihat Itachi Nii-san yang berlumuran darah di sudut bibirnya, kepala toko yang terlihat baik itu jadi simpati.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa. Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa, maaf merepotkan anda" jawab Itachi Nii-san sambil tersenyum manis

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah keramaian agak mereda, aku, Naruto, dan Itachi Nii-san duduk di tempat kami tadi. Kuseka lukanya dengan kompresan es.

"Ouch,maaf, sakit kah?"

"Tidak, tak apa. Sakura, sudah besar ya? Haha. Naruto juga, terakhir kita ketemu saat aku kabur dari rumah dan Sasuke mengejarku sampai kalap. Hahaha. Aduh" katanya sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya

"Bagaimana kabar Itachi Nii sekarang?"

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku seorang dokter miskin sekarang. Tapi aku lebih bahagia hidup sendiri, walau aku sangat merindukan Ibu, tapi tak apa"

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa sampai seperti itu?" tanyaku

-flashback-

Suatu malam di musim gugur beberapa tahun yang lalu, di kediaman yakuza Akatsuki, Fugaku, sang pemimpin mengadakan rapat besar di rumah utama. Rapat yang ditujukan untuk menentukan nasib Akatsuki di masa depan, dengan harapan besar dari seluruh anggota mafia untuk menunjuk Itachi sebagai penerus tidak berjalan mulus. Itachi yang begitu sempurna dalam bela diri, samurai, dan pengetahuan yang luar biasa, menolak untuk menduduki posisi terhormat di dalam organisasi itu. Itachi adalah laki-laki baik yang selalu disayang Ibunya, Mikoto.

Malam itu juga, di hadapan pejabat besar organisasi, Itachi menolak dengan tegas dan dia memilih untuk menanggalkan nama keluarganya alias diusir dari rumah bila perlu. Hati Fugaku remuk. Bagaimana bisa putra sulung yang dilatihnya selama ini dengan baik, lebih memilih kehidupan ringan tidak berwibawa di luar sana. Dengan dua kibasan pedang di wajah, Fugaku menorehkan luka di bawah kedua mata Itachi yang membekas selamanya membentuk dua garis miring. Tanpa berkata-kata, Itachi pergi dari rumah utama tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menuju kamar ibunya dan mencium keningnya. Mikoto menangis sejadi-jadinya, dan Itachi pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa membawa barang apapun dari rumah kecuali baju yang dikenakannya, dua luka di wajahnya, dan luka di hatinya.

Saat melewati gerbang rumah utama, Itachi menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya ke rumah itu dan mendapati Sasuke kecil berlari-lari hingga terjatuh mengejar sang kakak. Sasuke kecil berteriak sebisanya, meraung-raung memohon agar sang kakak kembali, namun Itachi segera menghilang di balik kegelapan malam. Di bawah langit berbintang musim gugur dan cahaya penuh bulan purnama. Wajah Sasuke kecil diterpa angin musim gugur dan sejak malam itu, hidupnya berubah. Selamanya

.

.

.

Aku berjalan pulang dengan hati hancur. Tidak menyangka kehidupan Sasuke-kun begitu pahit. Kuminta Naruto mengantar Itachi Nii-san pulang. Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Itachi Nii-san. Tidak juga menyalahkan Sasuke-kun. Entahlah. Aku merasa kosong secara tiba-tiba. Angin dingin musim salju membawaku berjalan ke taman kota yang sepi ditemani temaram lampu-lampu melankolis yang menyinari tumpukan salju dan menghasilkan kilauan-kilauan biru lembut.

Disanalah, aku melihat rambut yang tak asing lagi. Rambut raven yang mencuat dari balik jaket navy yang dikenakannya. Dia duduk mematung dengan kedua tangan tanpa sarung tangan yang saling menggenggam. Kuhampiri dia, punggung gagahnya yang kini terlihat kesepian dan rapuh... Kuulurkan tanganku...

Sasuke POV

Seperti amat sangat mengenal kesunyian yang berbicara atas nama sepi. Lagi-lagi kesialan menghampiri. Aku bahkan tidak ingin melangkahkan kaki ke rumah. Aku benar-benar hampa. Itachi, kamu membuatku marah. Membuatku kecewa.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke taman kota. Aku ingin merasakan dinginnya salju hingga aku bisa melupakan semua ini. Duduk di bangku kayu, kupejamkan mata dan kukepalkan kedua tanganku untuk menahan gejolak hatiku. Menit demi menit berlalu. Aneh, aku bahkan belum merasa kedinginan. Sudah mati rasa kah aku?

Langkah kaki mendekat. Sakura. Aku tahu bahkan tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tahu. Mungkin karena kebiasaanku yang peka terhadap lingkungan fisik, atau memang aku ditakdirkan memikirkan gadis ini terus menerus.

Kurasakan pelukan dari belakang, punggung tangannya yang hangat menyentuh pipiku. Rambutnya masih wangi shampoo strawberry. Aku membiarkan diriku dipeluknya. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar isakan tangis pelan darinya dan jatuhlah butir-butir kesedihan dari matanya membasahi pipinya yang menyentuh pipiku.

"Bukan kamu yang seharusnya menangis, Sakura"

"Maaf... Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku melihatmu terluka, Sasuke-kun"

Hening.

Hening.

"Sakura"

"Iya?" dia masih memelukku

.

"Aku mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu."

.

Akhirnya dia tersentak dan melepas pelukannya lalu berdiri di depanku. "Aku tidak mengerti" jawabnya dengan pandangan yang amat bingung oleh kata-kataku.

"Maafkan kebohonganku 2 tahun lalu. Itu semua bohong" sahutku berdiri dan membelai pipinya yang makin basah oleh air mata. Dia tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Kupeluk Sakura, erat, kuraih dagunya, kucium keningnya, kucium kedua pipinya, kucium bibirnya. Hangat dan lembut. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasaku lagi. Kucium dia dengan gairah yang naik. Tak disangka dia membalas ciumanku. Seperti masa lalu.

Kucium bibir atasnya, kuhisap bibir bawahnya, kumasukkan lidahku, dia pun melakukan hal yang sama dan lidah kami pun menari-nari di rongga kehangatan. Kuraih pipinya, dia meraih rambutku, menjelajahi tengkukku, dan kami pun berciuman terus sambil berpegangan tangan di saat salju mulai turun.

Kami mengakhiri ciuman kami, dan nafas panas mengepul di udara.

"Kita ke mansion ku?" tanyaku

Sakura mengangguk. Kucium keningnya dan kuraih pundak mungilnya, kami berjalan menuju apartemen pribadiku yang jarang kugunakan. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangku, dia menoleh dan menengadah ke wajahku,"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun"

.

.

.

Gomen, gomen, gaje...

Bagaimanapun, keep follow the story

Thanks for review

queen


End file.
